Keeping evaporator coils clean greatly enhances the efficiency of and Air Conditioning System. Cleaning the coils without first removing them from the a/c system is difficult due to the geometry of the coil as well as proximity of the coil within the system. Evaporator coils have as many as four individual, flat surfaced coil sections that converge to form an “A”, “N”, or “M” shaped configuration. The convergent points leave very little room for access using any cleaning device. The coil fins themselves may be arranged in a parallel, adjacent pattern and are evenly spaced at 12 to 18 fins per inch. Debris settles on the surface of the coils as well as between these individual coil fins. With the close spacing of the fins it is very difficult to remove debris from between them. There are no comb type brushes specifically designed for cleaning evaporator coils. Various type brushes designed for other uses are generally used, i.e. cat hair brush, pot brush, wire welding brush. These do not address the issues of limited access, coil geometry, or limited space.
Currently used devices do not have the proper configuration to access the complete surface of the coil. They are either too big to fit in tight spaces or have insufficient properties to remove debris from the coil surface as well as between the coil fins.